College Gate Fma
by Aquawitch12
Summary: a girl from south Notttingham college had been thrown into the Fma world  i don't own fma now do i clame to


It was a normal day at south Nottingham college for and I was heading to my next lessen when every thing when white I had heard of every thing going black but every thing going white is just stilly, before I new what was going on I was standing at the gate the mother fucking gate I started to get a little scared when I heard a voice say * welcome to your new home of Amestris * before I could speak I was palled through the gate and landed in the middle of a crime scene I don't believe what has just happed to me.

I really don't know what to think and the worsted thing that could of happed is that I can't fucking see strait I felt that I had just had night of drinking when I head some voices stating to come towards me * so Roy what do you think has happened and who is this girl? Do you think she has something to do with the crime?* one of the voices asked then I heard the second voice answer * I don't know Maze but there is only one way to find out, we'll have to take her back to HQ to ask her some questions* the second voice said bye this point I was scared never before have I ever wanted to run so badly but to my dismay I started to cough then vomited oh if no one new this already I was sick. When one of the voices shout that I needed some medical attention I new then and their there was no way I was going to run not like this any way.

Roy POV

*Someone quick we need some help over here* I shouted at the men who were just looking at the young girl how had just thrown up with quiet a look of confutation. I really cant blame them either she was no older the Fullmatel but boy she was stubborn.

*Roy we need to get her to a hospital. She has a fever * my friend informed me I looked down at her, he was right she didn't look to good and something didn't seem right she need some help and fast I sighed and turned to my friend and said * your right Maze she need some help we can ask our questions later but her health come first*

Me POV

I looked up the oddly shaped figures in front of me and just stared at them until I couldn't stay wake any more.

When I finally came found I was looking up at a white sealing then I heard the same to voice from before I quickly throw my bed covers over my head as the came in I heard one of the voices laugh has he said * looks like she is afraid of us Roy* _'no duh there I don't want to see you guys I just want to go home!' _I inwardly screamed at myself then I heard the other man laugh a little * your right Maze but why should she be scared of us? I mean it's not like we are going to killer her or anything like that* at that said I just had enough I took the sheets of over my head and glared that them both, which made them laugh once more.

* So miss what's your name? * He asked me but I just stared at him look like I was about to kill him the other man looked at me and he started to speak * well my name is Maze Hugse and this man right here is Roy Mustang and you are? * I looked at them again then gave in

*My name is Anne-Maire but just call me Anne * I mumbled as if I was going to die. Roy looked at me and he picked up my guitar I was a little angry about someone touching my guitar Mazy looked at me then to Roy and finally said *um Roy I don't think she wants you touching her things * he quickly said then Roy gave me my guitar * so what is that thing you ware carrying around with you?* he asked and I looked a bit shocked

*Um it's a guitar* I said with bit of you got to be kidding me tone in my voice.

Roy and Maze looked at me like I was going to shoot them or something like that I just sighed and started to play my guitar with out even thinking I was playing take my hand then Roy spoke up and court me off guard * so what brings you to Central? * he asked is if there was a reason for me to be here I looked at him then thought what the guy said to me at the gate then I finally said * if it means any thing to you I don't even know why I'm here or how I got here to begin with *

I said then I felt like I was going to cry.

Maze looked at me then said * look we know this has to be some sort of story behind it but right now we just want to know where you came from? * I looked at Maze then I went back in to thought _' what can I say oh um I came from another world and I was told this is my new home like any one would believe that'_ I thought and said * I don't know if you would believe me or not but i-* before I could finish Roy interrupted.

*So let me get this strait you don't know you got here or why your here right* I nodded then he sighed _'um did I just do something wrong'_ I thought to myself then I heard Maze Laugh * so Roy are you going to be taking her home with you then? *He said smiling Roy and I looked at him with a confused look on our faces then it hit Roy like ton of bricks and he was about to protest but it was bit to late Maze had gone I looked at him and said * um what dose he mean by that? *.


End file.
